


A Promise To Burn- Artwork & Soundtrack

by SkySamuelle



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M, Playlist, artwork, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySamuelle/pseuds/SkySamuelle
Summary: Season 1 rewrite. How much of the story changes if Clarke sleeps with Bellamy after Wells is killed? Story concept by myonetruelove, soundtrack and covers by myself





	1. Cover Art

Cover 1!

Cover 2!

 

 


	2. The Playlist




End file.
